1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, and particularly to a cable connector having improved contacts for ensuring a reliable connection with corresponding cables.
2. Description of Related Arts
Electrical connectors are widely used in electronic systems for establishing an electrical connection between two electronic devices thereof. Some electronic devices, such as servers, are equipped with power connectors for carrying power. These power connectors generally comprise two mating halves, i.e., a plug connector connecting with a circuit substrate and a receptacle cable connector connecting with a power supply system for supplying power to the circuit substrate. The receptacle cable connector generally comprises a unitarily molded insulating housing, a plurality of socket-type power contacts retained in the housing, and a plurality of cables terminated to corresponding power contacts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,373 issued to Jerry discloses a cable connector. The cable connector comprises a housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing and a number of cables corresponding to the contacts respectively. The contact defines a pair of first gripping wings for engaging with outer insulator of the cable and a pair of second gripping wings for engaging with conductive core of the cable. The gripping wings are adapted to wrap around the corresponding cable by means of a crimp tool for ensuring a reliable connection between the contact and the cable. However, with the assembling factor, the gripping wings may be breaking the conductive core of the cable.
Hence, an improved electrical contact for a cable connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.